This invention relates to hydrogenation. In one of its aspects this invention relates to the activation of cobalt hydrogenation catalysts. In another one of its aspects this invention relates to the hydrogenation of nitriles to amines.
In one of its concepts this invention provides an improved hydrogenation catalyst for the hydrogenation of nitriles to amines.
The production of amines from nitriles has become important because of the use of certain amines as intermediates for the preparation of fiber grade polyamides and other polymeric materials. Hydrogenation of nitriles to produce amines is by no means new in the art. Methods by which the efficiency of the reaction can be improved have become of increasing importance. It has now, surprisingly, been discovered that the efficiency of hydrogenation of nitriles to produce amines can be improved by the manner in which cobalt catalysts, which are familiar catalysts for hydrogenation, are activated.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for activating cobalt hydrogenation catalysts. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for hydrogenating nitriles to produce amines using a cobalt hydrogenation catalyst activated by the disclosed method.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification and the appended claims.